Late HaeHyuk Drabble
by Adrien Lee
Summary: Hanya karena terlambat. HaeHyuk.


No Title!

Drabble or what? I don't know exactly.. -_-

This is mine!

Cahaya matahari sudah tak tampak lagi di langit Seoul. Digantikan dengan cahaya bulan dan bintang yang masih setia saling menemani.. Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang, tampak seorang namja yang tengah berlari terburu-buru. Namja manis yang memakai T-shirt putih bergambar beruang yang dibalut dengan Cardigan merah dan dipadu celana panjang hitam itu terus berlari tanpa peduli tatapan penuh tanya para pengguna jalan yang melihatnya. Nafasnya memburu. Peluh menetes di keningnya. Setelah sampai di halte terdekat, namja manis itu langsung masuk ke dalam bus yang kebetulan sedang berhenti. Lee Hyukjae. Atau lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Berlari seperti tadi sangat menguras tenagaku. Bagaimana tidak, aku berlari dari rumah tempatku tinggal yang berjarak 500 meter dengan halte ini. Aiish! Jeongmal baboya! Aku sangat teledor hingga aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan seseorang pukul 7 malam ini. Kuangkat lengan kananku yang terpasang jam hijau bermotif beruang pemberiannya.

"Aigoo...sudah pukul setengah 8. Aku terlambat 30 menit" ucapku dengan wajah panik. Aku merogoh tasku mengambil ponsel putihku. Kuputuskan untuk menghubungi orang yang ku yakin masih menungguku.

_"Yeoboseyo"_

_"..."_

_"Mianhae aku sangat terlambat. Aku sedang di jalan sekarang"_

_"..."_

_"Eum...nanti setelah sampai aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu"_

_"..."_

_"Ne. Sekali lagi mianhae. Aku akan menutup teleponnya ne. Saranghae."_

_Flip._

Sengaja aku cepat-cepat mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang setelah mengatakan kata-kata terakhirku tadi. Aku memang jarang mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku yakin, kedua pipiku pasti memerah karena hal tadi. Walaupun aku dan dia sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun, tapi entah mengapa setiap aku menghubunginya jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, bus yang aku tumpangi berhenti di sebuah halte tepat di depan apartemen miliknya. Cepat-cepat aku bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu bus dan turun. Aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen berlantai 15 ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo Eunhyuk-ssi" sapa seorang pegawai namja dari dalam lift.

"Nado annyeong Min Hyuk-ssi" balasku dengan senyuman yang ceria lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aigoo, sudah lama sekali kau tak datang kemari. Kau terlihat lebih manis." ucapnya sambil memandangiku dari bawah hingga ke atas.

"Ne, aku memang sudah lama tak kemari karena kemarin sedang sibuk menyelesaikan skripsiku. Gomawo atas pujiannya Min Hyuk-ssi" ucapku kembali tersenyum. Aku dan Min Hyuk memang akrab karena kami satu sekolah dan satu kelas saat High School.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau kesini untuk bertemu dengan namjamu itu kan?" tebaknya sambil menunjuku dengan jari telunjuknya. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

_Ting! _

Ah, aku sudah sampai rupanya. "Min Hyuk-ssi, mianhae, sepertinya aku sudah sampai. Aku duluan. Sampai bertemu lain waktu, annyeong" ucapku langsung keluar dari lift dan kembali berlari karena aku sudah sangat terlambat.

Kamar nomor 152 sudah dihadapanku. Aku menghela nafasku lagi dan langsung menekan password yang sudah sangat aku hafal.

_Klik! _

Pintu terbuka. Aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Sepi dan gelap. Hanya lampu meja yang menyinari ruang tamu ini.

"Hae-ah?" teriakku memanggil namja pemilik apartemen ini. Tak ada jawaban. Dimana dia sebenarnya?

"Hae-ah, kau marah padaku?" teriakku lagi sambil menghampiri saklar lampu yang terletak di dekat dapur.

_Chuu~_

Omo! Siapa yang mencium pipiku? Dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat dari belakang. Tubuhku kaku. Matakku membulat. Karena penasaran, aku langsung menekan saklar lampunya. Berhasil. Ruangan ini sekarang sudah terang.

"Chagi, kau sangat terlambat. Kau harus menerima hukumannya ne?" ucapnya lirih tepat di telingaku. Bisa kurasakan kini dagunya menyentuh pundakku. Aigoo, namja ini selalu saja membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Namja yang selalu memberiku hukuman yang aneh jika aku berbuat salah. Namja yang sudah 2 tahun ini selalu menghiasi setiap hari ku. Namja yang selalu sabar menghadapi ke-teledoranku. Lee Donghae. Seorang pebisnis tampan yang mempunyai 3 apartemen besar di Seoul.

"Ya! Hae, kau membuatku terkejut saja" balasku sedikit terkekeh untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

"Kau harus menerima hukumanmu sekarang Chagi" ucapnya tersenyum nakal sambil membalikan tubuhku supaya berhadapan dengannya. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. Aku menatap manik matanya lembut. Tatapan kami bertemu. Donghae lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menyentuh daguku dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya masih memeluk pinggangku erat. Kurasakan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Bibir kami sukses bersentuhan dengan lembut.

**Donghae POV**

Aiish, namja ini memang sangat teledor. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan lupa dengan janjinya denganku. Namjaku itu harus kuberi hukuman untuk ini. Aku pun menyeringai saat ide brilian terlintas di otakku. Aku berjalan ke jendela apartemenku. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat langsung ke arah jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai. Namjaku. Ya, namjaku itu datang memakai T-shirt bergambar beruang pemberianku. Aigoo, neomu kyeopta. Aku segera berlari kecil ke dekat dapur untuk mematikan lampu dan berlari kecil lagi ke belakang sofa yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhku ini.

_Klik! _

Pintu terbuka. Aiish, mengapa jantungku berdegup begitu cepat? Selalu saja seperti ini. Entahlah. Mungkin karna aku sangat sangat sangat mencintainya.

"Hae-ah?" teriaknya. Aku diam.

"Hae-ah, kau marah padaku?" teriaknya lagi sambil menghampiri saklar lampu yang terletak di dekat dapur. Ya! Kenapa ia sangat bodoh? Bagaimana mungkin aku marah hanya karena dia terlambat. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan pelan menghampirinya lalu menghela nafasku pelan.

_Chuu~_

Aku mendaratkan bibirku di pipinya yang indah itu dari belakang dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dia diam. Tak berapa lama ia pun menekan saklar lampu dan berhasil. Sekarang ruangan ini terang.

"Chagi, kau sangat terlambat. Kau harus menerima hukumannya ne?" ucapku lirih tepat di telinganya. Aku menopang daguku di pundaknya.

"Ya! Hae, kau membuatku terkejut saja" balasnya sedikit terkekeh. Ck, aku ini serius, mengapa ia hanya menjawabnya seperti itu? Eunhyuk-ah lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan.

"Kau harus menerima hukumanmu sekarang Chagi" ucapku tersenyum nakal sambil membalikan tubuhnya supaya berhadapan denganku. Sekarang bisa kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Aku menatap matanya lembut. Tatapan kami bertemu. Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku kemudian menyentuh dagunya yang cukup lancip dengan tangan kananku dan tangan kiriku masih memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Kurasakan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Bibir kami sukses bersentuhan dengan lembut. Awalnya bibir kami hanya bersentuhan tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai melumat kecil bibirnya yang manis. Kurasa dia memakai _lipgloss strawberrynya. _Dia mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Dia juga membalas melumat bibirku pelan. Sesekali dia meremas rambutku saat aku menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Tangan kananku yang awalnya memegang dagunya kini mulai bergerak menuju kancing paling atas cardigan merah yang dipakainya dan membukanya perlahan. Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Hahaha, aku suka tatapannya saat dia terkejut. Kancing cardigannya sudah sukses terbuka. Aku melumat lagi bibirnya sambil perlahan melepaskan cardigannya.

**THE END**

**Jengjengjeng~~**

**Ini cuman ketikan anak kelas 6 SD. Jadi maklum, kalau berantakan.**

**Ini FF jadul jadul jadul banget yang pernah saya ketik waktu lagi seibuk-sibuknya ngurusin UN sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu -_-**

**Sebenernya cast asli'a bukan ini sih. Cuman saya rubah cast'a aja.**

**Udah segitu aja. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review~**

**Dan 1 lagi. Jangan suruh saya ngelanjutin please -_-**

**Terimakasih~~**


End file.
